The present invention relates to illuminated apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and system for creating self-designed illuminated apparel.
Costuming and the like is a wide-spread activity. Whether it is for Halloween, parties, celebrations, sporting events, dance recitals, theatrical events or the like, costumes have become a part of everyday life.
Often, the most attractive and “best” costumes are those that are created by individuals. Such self-made costumes are often the most creative, most bold and aesthetically pleasing costumes at a gathering.
One way in which to make a costume or an individual stand out is to use illumination to show off the costume or parts of the costume or an individual in a darkened area. This can be done in a number of way. Blinking LED buttons or the like can be attached to the costume. While these LEDs have wonderful effects, they are small and limited in their light output and the effects that they provide.
Elongated light elements, such as chemiluminescent light sticks or lights of all types attached in an elongated manner such as strings of lights, strands, or electro-luminescent wire can also provide stimulating effects. However, to date, the only way in which to affix the light elements is to sew the elements directly to the costume. Although the effects are outstanding, the only way in which to change or modify the costume is to cut the stitching and re-sew or re-stitch the light element to the costume. This is both time consuming and can be destructive to the costume. Moreover, on certain apparel items such as hats, caps, belts or the like, it may be difficult or just not feasible to attach the elements by sewing or stitching.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that permits mounting light elements to apparel items. Desirably, such a device is readily applied to the apparel item without sewing, stitching or the like. More desirably still, such a device is removable and re-applicable to redesign or remake the lighting effects on the apparel item. Still more desirably, such a device permits quickly and efficiently accomplishing such removal and application or reapplication of , the light elements.